The present specification generally relates to portable electronic devices, and particularly, to a video display update system in a electronic device that changes refresh directions.
Many portable electronic devices, such as portable communication devices, cellular and cordless telephones, pagers and the like, include miniature visual display screens that display graphical or text data. Often, it is desirable to allow the operator to control and modify the screen setup of the display.
However, existing portable devices are often controlled by relatively slow processors. These can refresh the displays at a relatively slow rate. The slow refresh rate can cause the display to show, temporarily, both the old display items and the new display items. For example, when the operator moves the cursor up to highlight a new controlled area, both the new area and the old area are often highlighted. This effect aggravates the operator""s visual perception of the sluggishness of the display.
The techniques described herein obviate this problem by controlling the processor to update the visual display in different directions. By optimizing the apparent visual effect of a particular sequence of the screen update process, the operator""s impression of sluggishness can be obviated without actually increasing the update rate.
In one aspect, the present disclosure involves a visual display system. The system includes at least one input device and a display unit. The input device operates to receive instructions from the operator. The display unit allows some screen setup at a first time. The display unit is capable of modifying the screen setup in response to the instructions from the input device at a particular rate. The direction of updates gives visual impressions of updates running at a higher rate than the particular rate.
The instruction received by the input device can be to scroll the cursor in a first direction. The screen is updated from bottom to top when the instruction is to scroll the cursor down. The screen is updated from top to bottom when the instruction is to scroll the cursor up.
In another aspect, a method for updating a screen setup in a visual display is disclosed. The method includes receiving instructions and modifying the screen setup in response to the received instructions at a particular rate. The modification is made in a sequence of updates that gives visual impressions of the updates running at a higher rate than the particular rate.
In some embodiments, the method also includes updating the screen setup from bottom to top if the instruction is to scroll up, and from top to bottom if the instruction is to scroll down.
In another aspect, a portable communication device, such as a cellular telephone system, is disclosed. The communication device includes at least one input device, a display unit, and communication electronics.
The communication electronics operate to establish a communication link with remote users. The communication electronics are configured to interface with the at least one input device and the display unit is configured to communicate the received instructions, among other information, to the remote users. The communication electronics update the display unit with information about the communication link.
In a further aspect, a portable video game is disclosed. The video game includes at least one input device and a display unit. In one embodiment, the instruction received by the input device is to move the screen setup in a particular direction. The sequence of updates for the screen setup starts from an area near the particular direction indicated by the input device.
The details of one or more embodiments are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other embodiments and advantages will become apparent from the following description and drawings, and from the claims.